


Banana Equivalent Dose

by bottledminx (photoclerk)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photoclerk/pseuds/bottledminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames can't resist a tall-tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Equivalent Dose

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the lovely and wonderful krytella for ae_ldws

"So I bet him he wouldn't do it, and you know Arthur, he simply _had_ to prove me wrong."

Ariadne's eyes widened, "Oh god he _didn't!_ " Eames smiled smugly around his beer as Arthur winced and pointedly didn't look up from his drink, "Oh, Arthur, no."

"Yes." Said Eames, with a particularly gleeful expression, "We bought the greenest banana we could – you should have seen the look on the clerk's face at two grown men making such a fuss over _one_ green banana – and went back to the hotel –"

"Oh god, was this a job you worked with me? Please say no."

Eames gives her a completely filthy look and continues his story, "So we're working out the logistics of accomplishing this, naked, of course, and there's a knock on the door saying it's room service, and I figured he had the wrong room, so I yell out that we didn't order anything and he and his two friends _bust the door down._ "

"No!"

"Yes! They were so flummoxed by the sight of Arthur bent over my couch and me holding a banana that Arthur had time to snatch his gun and shoot two of them in the head."

"What about the third one?!"

"I threw the banana at him as hard as I could and whispered the magic word and he _turned into a unicorn who shat rainbows._ "

Ariadne's mouth gaped for a moment, still caught up in the story before she threw her empty can of PBR at Eames' head, who was too busy collapsed in laughter against Arthur to care.

"You absolute _fuckers!_ You really had me going."

“I know I did. Pay up, Arthur.”


End file.
